


Who Should Never be Mentioned

by btown09



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Deleted Scene, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas 2000, Parent Teacher Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btown09/pseuds/btown09
Summary: Ted and his mom have a parent teacher conference for he mention he who should never be uttered. Prequel to The Tree With a Tongue from, an amazing fanfic from LadyKath.





	Who Should Never be Mentioned

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on a deleted scene from How the Grinch Stole Christmas, when Cindy-Lou and her dad has a parents teacher conference just because she mentioned the Grinch's name. Well it inspired my fanfic from The Tree with a Tongue, an amazing Lorax fanfic from LadyKath. This is the prequel to the story. What if the sheer mention of Once-ler's name strikes fear in the hearts of the people of Thneedville? Hope you've all had a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Helen Wiggins walked into the halls of her son's school, which was already over for the day. She went to the door of the history class, which was difficult because the other students were scrambling out. All the students were out except Ted. She came to the school because his teacher called for a conference. When she saw Ted in his desk trying to look away, she knew he was in trouble.

She walked in front of the desk where his teacher was sitting, who had curly red hair, and a maroon suit.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ebans," greeted the mom, trying to break the awkward silence, reaching out her hand to shake his. "I hope you're-"

"Sit down, Helen," ordered Mr. Ebans through his British accent, starring daggers with his green eyes. She sat down in a desk next to Ted's lickety split, feeling intimidated.

"Mrs. Wiggins," informed the teacher, "Your son, he-" he stopped, as if he was hesitant. "Well, he said-" He looked like he was getting scared. "Oh, heavens," he trembled.

Ted finally spoke up. "All I said was-"

* * *

_"I'm planning my 'The Bigger you are, the Harder you Fall' report on the mysterious figure of Theedville: The Once-ler."_

_At that mention of the name, the curtains rose and the glass of the windows shattered, making the students scream in terror. The light bulbs above popped into pieces. Mr. Ebans yelled in terror when his drinking glass filled with water shattered, as well._

_In the silence, Ted nearly shrugged. The people of Thneedville were in such fear that the monster Once-ler would come to Thneedville, they would cower in horror if anyone ever mentioned his name.  
_

* * *

"Is that all?" asked Helen. Ebans only said nothing.

She turned to Ted. "Listen, sweetie, you really shouldn't be bringing up, uh, the Once-ler."

On cue, the window curtains opened, the glass shattered, the light bulbs popped, and his drinking glass shattered. The teacher was taken back, trembling in fear.

"I'm sure, Mr Ebans," reasoned the boy's mother. "That being face to face with him would be more scary then just the mere mention of his name."

However, the teacher was too shaken to listen. "Please, Mrs. Wiggins," he sighed in stress. "I have a lot on my plate today, and the last thing I want is students going on about that-that-." He shuddered at the thought of his name. "You two have a good day," he scowled, refusing to look at them as they left.


End file.
